The primary objective of the continuing project is to investigate the hypothesis that the murine T/t loci code for a series of cell surface molecules which are crucial to the control of morphogenesis during early embryonic development. A seondary objective is to study the possible genetic, evolutionary, embryologic, and structural relationships between the T/t loci and genes in the H-2 complex.